battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Suitcase
Suitcase is a contestant in BFMC. She is potrayed by RoboStarthebomb BFMC: History of Competition BFMC 0 = RoboStarthebomb signed up as Suitcase. BFMC 1 = Suitcase did the challenge. She was placed on Team Marisa and wasn't frozen BFMC 2 = In Round 1, Suitcase defended but no one attacked her. In round 2, Suitcase pushed off Trophy(which started Trophy's "rivalry" with Suitcase) but was pushed off by Cherry, her own team member. Later, she, Television, Whistle and Ping Pong Ball were UFE of Marisa Tribe. BFMC 3 = Suitcase received the lowest number of likes with only 4 likes. She received 12 dislikes but was safe, even when the likes subtract the dislikes and making her votes total to 8. In the challenge, Suitcase got 9/10, and while being safe, her team was UFE. BFMC 4 = Suitcase opted out in Round 3. She was safe again, but her team was UFE for a 3rd time in a row. BFMC 5 = Suitcase registered and selected Yellow 5. She got 250 points for her team. Her team won for the 1st time and is safe. BFMC 6 = Suitcase chose lightning. Her first match was against Test Tube, her lightning melted TT's scissors and made it to bracket 2, round 2 but lost to Yin-Yang. Regardless, her team ranked 2nd and she was safe. BFMC 7 = Suitcase suggested the "Rejoin Token" (which is now called a Play Token) see Tokens for detail). It received a score of 22/26 and gotten her Rejoin Token and a Win Token. She was safe but her team was UFE BFMC 8 = Suitcase got a 8/10 +1 in the challenge. Her team lost and all of its members including her (except Yin-Yang) were UFE. BFMC 9 = Suitcase got the most likes at 13, and received a Extra Challenge Pass Token. She also used her Win-Token, which turned out to be a waste, as she received only 5 dislikes. The wintoken made her amount to 2.5. In the challenge, she chose A9 and got a wintoken. In the end, almost every contestant was UFE, including her. BFMC 10 = Suitcase received 2 votes and was safe. Once Flower took over as host and removed the tribe system, two teams were done instead of 6. Team Cirno and Team Suwako. Suitcase was placed on Team Cirno. In the challenge, Suitcase was tagged by Coiny while Suitcase tries to tag Flower, but instead ends up tagging Sunglasses. After that, Suitcase did not do much, even when switched when Flower switched everyone's placements. She was safe this challenge. BFMC 11 = Suitcase is pitted against Clock in the challenge. She chooses the Normal and Poison Orb. As Clock did not participate, Suitcase automatically won the first battle she went in. She eventually was pitted against Reversal Token beating RT easily with Poison Jabs but lost to Pencil in the final Bracket 1 battle. Since this episode had no elimination. Suitcase was safe this challenge. BFMC 12 = Suitcase chose the Orange box and got a boost, giving her 2 hp. She threw a ball at Clock and made him lose 1 hp and was then hit by Pencil. At round 2, Suitcase threw the ball at Ashtma Inhaler, getting him UFE as he was hit before. Suitcase was not hit in round 2 and was safe with 1/2 hp left. BFMC 13 = Suitcase chose letters A/Z and got 0.4 total in score. Her team lost and she is UFE. BFMC 14 = Suitcase was safe at 1 dislike and 6 likes aswell as using a Playtoken on Whistle. In the challenge, Suitcase got a rather low score of 7. Despite this, her play token on Whistle is what saved her team from being UFE with Suwako, therefore making Cirno safe and Suwako UFE. BFMC 15 = TBA BFMC 16 = TBA Tokens EP 1: None EP 2: None EP 3: None EP 4: None EP 5: None EP 6: None EP 7 - 8: Play Token (x1), Win token (x1) EP 9-14: ECP pass (x1), Play Token (x1), Win Token (x1) EP 15: Win Token (x1), ECP pass (x1) Trivia *Suitcase is a girl but her user is male. (Since Suitcase, the object show character itself is a girl, I use "She" instead of "He") *Suitcase's user tried to debut in BFMT twice. First time as Trash Can (7A of BFMT) and later as Yin-Yang (20A of BFMT). Both times have failed. *Suitcase's user also competed in THanksgiving Insanity (ranking 9th place as Marshmallow) and the remake of BFTT (As Wrecking Ball, still ingame) *She has a mini confessional series called "Suitcase draws BFMC" since 11A. *Since Casey was originally Reimu (also switching back to it), Badge didn't come back into the game until 4A,Portal Gun was on Sakuya, Yin-Yang switched from Suwako, to Cirno and Top Hat was a rejoiner, Suitcase is the only orginal member of the Marisa Tribe to start off being on Team Cirno. *Out of all ORIGINAL members of the Marisa Tribe. Suitcase had the longest gap from being UFE. After being UFE in 2B, she wasn't UFE at all until 8B. **Coincidently, she received the lowest likes in her fisrt elimination(4) then the most likes in her 2nd elimination (13) Category:New Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Marisa Tribe Category:Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Cirno Category:Armless Category:BFMC Contestants